1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to communications, and in particular, to telephonic and data communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a service provider, such as an insurance company, receives a customer call, the service provider must manually input a large amount of information orally provided by the customer during the call into a computer system. This is a time consuming, expensive and error prone process.